Drabble
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: this is not a long story. it's a collection of short stories :) ranging from romance, to tragedy, to family, etc. it's something that I will be updating each week with a new short story for people to enjoy :) If someone leaves me a review and asks me to do a specific song or anime/cartoon. I will be doing it (as long as I know it and it's canon) so by all means read and enjoy! :)


**Skip Beat: Concrete Angel**

Hey everyone! First off I want to thank everyone who reviews and favorites/follows me! Because of you I've received over 200 reviews and have 399 people who are reading my stories! I know I couldn't have done it without you so thank you so much!

A lot of people have been getting on me about getting my stories done, (including my own family). It's going to take some time because I want to make sure it's perfect, but I decided that I would write you guys a little drabble to tide you over each week until I update my stories again! If I get good feedback with this, I may start doing my own little drabble series with this. But for now, I just hope you all enjoy

I don't own Skip Beat

I don't own Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride

_**Song**_

* * *

Kyoko's Apartment: 15 minutes after incident

Sho stood in shock as the cops pulled up to the old house. He had heard about this, but just wrote it off as a rumor. How could something like this happen? His heart plummeted as he watched from the sidewalk as Ren Tsuruga sprinted into the house as though the Devil himself was following him.

'_Saena wasn't supposed to come back. This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ he thought in anger, clenching his fists. He wanted to follow Ren, but he knew he had no right. After all…he had known about the horrible woman and what she was capable of. And he did nothing to stop it.

He watched silently, his body frozen as Ren crashed open the door, holding the woman in his arms. Sho cringed when he saw her. The bruises and blood that dripped down her face was visible, even in the darkness of the night. '_My god…what did that evil woman do?!'_

Ren held the small body closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her, "you'll be alright Kyoko. You'll be alright. You have to be alright."

But Sho knew better. He could tell by the weakness in his old friend's body. He could see her tremble and shake as tears coursed down her face. He knew that she wouldn't be alright.

Behind Ren, being led in handcuffs; was Saena Mogami. Her grey eyes looked manic as she shouted, "that girl deserved it! It's all her fault! I've done nothing wrong! You'll hear from my lawyer about this!"

Sho could see Ren shaking in anger. He knew that if Kyoko wasn't in his arms, Saena Mogami would be dead by now. But the fact was, she wasn't…and now…Kyoko could…

He stopped himself there, not even daring to finish that thought. He watched as the doctors cautiously approached Ren, "she needs to go to the hospital. You can come if you'd like."

Ren nodded and climbed in the ER vehicle. The blaring sirens screamed and tore at Sho's heart as the red lights flashed to alert everyone to move out of the way. He watched the car disappear.

"You have nothing on me you know. I will get out." Saena growled as the cops placed her in the squad car. By the looks on their faces, Sho could tell that they wanted to kill the wicked woman as well, and who wouldn't?

A police officer happened to see him standing there and approached the blonde haired young man. The police officer could tell this had done a number on him. His blue eyes were cloudy and wide with shock, and his body seemed to have forgotten how to move. "You did the right thing son." He told the young singer, gaining his attention.

Sho was shocked at someone talking to him. He turned his head and stared at the officer who continued, "Had you not come to us and told us she was doing this, your friend could have died."

Sho didn't bother to voice the thought that hung in the air like a grim reaper, '_she still could.'_ Instead he chose to ask, "What will happen with Saena?"

The police officer shook his head, "unfortunately, she's right. We caught her here but there's no obvious proof that she was the one who assaulted and attacked Ms. Mogami."

Sho was furious. "But she's obviously the one that did it! That's why I told you about it!"

The police officer nodded. "Yes. You called 911 after seeing Ms. Mogami and her mother, but that will do nothing but implicate you for '_interference in a private matter._' You could go to jail son."

Sho screamed, "I don't care if I go to jail! Saena can't get away with this!"

The officer nodded, his grey eyes severe, "I agree. But your 911 call is void because you were unknowingly stalking Ms. Mogami. It won't hold up in court, no matter what we wish."

Sho sputtered in anger, "She's been abusing Kyoko for years!"

The officer stopped and stared at the young man, "you have proof of this?"

Sho stared evenly and shook his head, "no. I don't. All I have is my testimony. But I will stake everything I have on it. I need to protect Kyoko from that monster of a woman."

The cop wrapped his arm around the singer's shoulders, "come with me. Tell me everything you know."

The ride in the police chiefs' car was silent. Sho's eyes were focused on the car in front of him, where Saena Mogami lie curled up like the cobra she was. Anger pulsed through him as he thought of how he met little Kyoko Mogami.

Saena Mogami was hated as the Fuwa's neighbor. She was horrible, mean, cruel and always smelled of alcohol and men. Sho's parents had refused the boy to ever make contact with her and her daughter. He always heard screaming and crying inside of the house, but wrote it off as movies being played too loud. But he would never forget when he met the little girl that would change his life.

* * *

Kyoto, Japan: 10 years ago

_**She walks to school with a lunch she packed.**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back.**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.**_

Kyoko Mogami held her lunch box over her knees to keep the bruises from showing on them as she walked. Her black hair was combed back and held in place with two pigtails as she held a small blue stone in her tight fist.

"Corn. Mother was drunk again last night." she said to herself, choking back the tears. "She hit me this morning and told me I never should have been born. What did I do wrong?"

She held the small stone up in the air and watched as it changed color. Her sadness evaporated. She gave a smile and looked back in front of her, to accidently run into a little boy. His brown hair was shaggy and messy but in a cool way and he had onyx black eyes that Kyoko couldn't help but stare at in fascination. He was a very handsome little boy (not as handsome as Corn, but Corn was a fairy, no one could be as handsome as him). She noticed then that she had accidently pushed the boy to the ground, and he was glaring at her for doing so.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! THAT'S COMPLETELY MY FAULT! "She screamed, tears welling up in her golden eyes. She held out hand that was covered in her lace jacket, "here let me help."

The boy looked at her covered hand and then took the jacket thankfully. He could see by the yellow lace that was stained, this jacket hadn't been washed in a while. He avoided sneering at the young girl, "thank you." He said sarcastically. He didn't notice however, the lace jacket beginning to tear.

_RIIIIIP!_

Kyoko stared in horror as one of the sleeves was torn off of the jacket. Her arm was visible. She blushed in fear and embarrassment as Sho stared at her arm in shock. A nasty bluish purple bruise circled her arm like a vice. He could see scratches on her forearm and wrists and hands like she had lost a fight with a mad cat. His eyes went wide and he stared at the little girl who was staring at him with fear.

Kyoko gave a nervous laugh, "oops. I guess I'm just so clumsy. I'm always falling down and getting hurt. Mother won't be happy I tore my dress. Well, it was nice to meet you, bye."

She ran off, hoping and praying the boy would find out how horrible she really was. After all, who would beat their child unless the child was in the wrong?

* * *

Kyoto Elementary School: 10 years ago

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. **_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**_

Kyoko tried to hide her arms and legs as she walked into the school. Since her jacket was destroyed she had to take it off. She just prayed no one would ask anything about it.

"Hey look here comes 'Stinky Mogami.' Smells like she hasn't had a bath in weeks!"

"You'd think her mom could afford to buy her clothes. She wore that exact same thing yesterday!"

"That's okay; she always has her fairy 'Corn' to talk to."

The kid's cruel laughter reached her ears, and her head fell lower. She felt horrible that they had to smell her. She was an awful person to not take a bath, even if her mother wouldn't let her without beating her or scalding her with hot water. She felt bad that she wore the same dress, but it was the last thing her father had given her before he left, and she always wanted to treasure it, not to mention she didn't have many other clothes she could wear without her mother punishing her. She pulled out her 'Corn' stone and held it close, pressing it to her lips as she whispered, "I'm being horrible again Corn. I did the wrong thing and now my classmates hate me again. Take this sadness away."

She held it until she felt the pain in her heart numb. Now she could go on with the day.

"Stand!"

The teacher called. Kyoko stood up, her legs pulsing with pain. But she held it in with a smile.

"Bow!"

The teacher commanded. Kyoko bit her lip as she bowed in a perfect ninety degree angle. Her back ached with pain and stung as the scabs from yesterday began to tear at the motion, but she continued and just hoped that no one would notice her bleeding. As she sat down, that wish flew out the window.

"Tsukoro-sensei! Kyoko-san's bleeding!"

Kenichi Tsukoro, a teacher of over 15 years, had never met a more accident prone child than Kyoko. Every day the girl came with new bruises on her legs and arms. Her back was always torn up with scratches and her hair was always oily and matty, if it was combed at all. He gave a sigh and walked up to Kyoko, kneeling down so he could look the child in her frightened amber eyes. "What happened Kyoko-chan?" he asked with a sigh.

Kyoko bit her lip and turned her eyes away from the teacher before saying, "I'm sorry Sensei, I fell this morning. Forgive me."

The teacher handed her a Band-Aid from his pocket and gave it to the girl. He had no time to put it on, not to mention it was on her back. "Just be careful okay Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded and stared at the Band-Aid. '_I'm horrible. A horrible girl like me shouldn't have been born with such wonderful people. I just seem to cause trouble wherever I go. It would probably be better if I had never been born.'_

She stuck the Band-Aid in her desk as far as she could, vowing to get a 100% this time on her test.

* * *

Tokyo Police Department: 2 hours after incident

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above.**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved.**_

"After that, I started to hang around Kyoko. No one seemed to like her but she was one of those people that doesn't do anything wrong, but you just don't like you know?" Sho explained as he sat in the confession room of the police office.

The officer interrogating him shook his head. "My daughter's in school. She says there's a girl the same way. Doesn't do anything wrong, but you just can't like her. I never understood that. Now why did you befriend her?"

Sho looked down in shame. "I knew I could make her do anything I wanted. And I wanted a person that would do whatever I say. If I had known…"

The officer shook his head, "son, that's what we all say. 'If I had known she had a disease, I would've never called her fat.' 'If I had known that he had so much pressure, I would've never made fun of him for studying.' Or in Kyoko's case…'if I had known she was being abused, I would've been kind to her.' It's a should've, would've, could've thing. So you wanted a servant so you befriended her. When did you start to realize she was being abused?" he asked.

Sho knelt his head, "I don't think I ever could have known for sure. She was very good at hiding it. She would smile at people and be nice to them no matter how mean they were to her. And she never blamed anyone for anything, blaming herself instead. She used to talk to me about fairies and some prince named Corn and all sorts of other stuff. It was like she wasn't even living on this world. She was just a shell disguised as an introverted girl and always looking towards something better."

The police officer nodded, "like a concrete angel?"

Sho did a double take, "a what?"

The officer repeated, "A concrete angel. A girl who lives physically in this concrete world, but her heart has wings that take her above the clouds as an angel."

Sho thought about this for a second and nodded, "yeah. She's a concrete angel."

_**Concrete Angel**_

* * *

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night.**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.**_

_**When morning comes it will be too late. **_

"So Sho, how did you come to find out about Saena's twisted plot?"

Sho squirmed beneath his seat. "I was obsessed when Kyoko started to gain popularity as an actress. I began to watch her, to see what kind of things she was doing. The girl had now become so popular she had her own apartment and everything! Meanwhile, I was still stuck in a van as we toured around Japan. I wanted to know her secret! It was then that I saw Saena approach Kyoko's apartment. When Kyoko opened the door, I saw her face go pale. She began to shake and tremble at the vision of her mother. I didn't know what to think about that."

The officer nodded, "and then?"

Kyoko's apartment: the incident occurs

Sho paled, remembering this part all too well. "I saw it. Saena reared her hand back as far as it could go and slapped it across Kyoko's face. I never thought I would hear such a slap echoing that night."

His mind repeated the horrible picture. Kyoko held her hand to her cheek as tears pricked her gold eyes. "What were you thinking you stupid girl?! You in show business?! You, the most ugly, stupid, talentless thing I've ever seen?! What exactly do you think you can do?! Did you think you could just become all famous on a whim and forget me?! I **made **you! You owe me!"

Kyoko trembled at her mother's anger. Her voice had disappeared at Saena's harsh words and she nodded in helplessness. "What can I do to let you forgive me mother?"

Saena smiled maliciously, "give me 75% of your earnings as an actress. Then and only then will I forgive you for abandoning me."

Kyoko paled. "Mother. I can't. I haven't made much money. If I don't keep it, I'll be kicked out of my apartment! Please mother, anything else."

Saena growled and her face swirled into untamable anger. "Are you talking back to me?" she growled softly.

Kyoko's eyes widened fearfully and she shook her head, "no mother of course not! I just…can't give you that type of money right now. But you can live with me and I'll pay for you too and then when I get even further in my career…"

But Saena wouldn't hear of it. She cut the poor girl off, "**further?** You're a failure! You won't get further! You've never succeeded 100% at anything you do! You're trying to abandon me again! You're no better than your father!"

With that, she pushed Kyoko inside and began to beat the girl. Sho was frozen in fear and shock as he watched Saena lay punch after punch to Kyoko's body. Everytime Kyoko would cry or let out a whimper, she would start again.

_SLAP! SLAP! PUNCH! _

The sounds resonated through the door. Sho was frozen as Saena screamed, "are you going to die now?! Are you going to die and finally do something right?! You foolish stupid…" and the beating began again.

Sho looked through the window. Kyoko was a torn bloody and bruised mess. Her face was streaked with tears and her orange hair was torn and matted, with clumps of it lying on the ground, probably where Saena had pulled it out. Her body was quivering as she curled in pain, weakly begging her mother to stop. Her arms were bruised and one of them seemed to be on an off angle…clearly broken.

Kyoko, using all the strength she had, pulled up her head, "mother please…I'm sorry I'm such a horrible child. I'll do anything you want."

Saena glared down at the girl with steel grey eyes, "then give me 75% of your earnings."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she bit her lip before shaking her head. "I can't mother."

Saena paled in anger and fury. Her face became stoic, calm, and eerily sane. She pat Kyoko on the head, to which Kyoko cringed in fear. "I understand Kyoko."

Sho thought that she was going to leave. His eyes went wide with terror as he watched Saena disappear into the kitchen only to return with a knife. She stared hatefully at Kyoko, who lie helpless on the floor, "I have no need for a horrible child like you. I'm doing us and the whole world a favor by getting rid of you."

Sho quickly called the cops as Saena brought the knife down on her daughters' legs in manic glee. "I've been dreaming about this Kyoko! The day you die! I'm going to make you suffer as much as I have!"

Sho half-listened as the cops said they would be there in five minutes, fastest respond time they could make. Sho knew that it would be too late by then. He thanked them and told them to hurry as he ran to the neighbors. He knew he couldn't do anything for Kyoko by himself. Saena was dangerous with that knife.

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!_

The door to the next door neighbor of Kyoko opened to reveal a girl who rubbed her eyes in irritation. "Do you know what time it is?!" she demanded of the singer. Sho was flabbergasted as another scream rang out from Kyoko's house. He could only imagine what torture Saena was putting her through.

"You have the same damn eyes as your father Kyoko! You're no better than him! You're horrible and worthless and will never be able to do anything! Death is kind for you! Death is all your good for!"

Sho cringed but the woman seemed unaffected. "Don't you hear that?! Someone's being beaten!" Sho cried.

To his shock, the woman laughed. "That's just a movie that's playing way too loud. Nothing to worry about!"

Another scream rang out. Sho grabbed the woman by her bathrobe. "Does that sound like a damn movie to you?! That's your neighbor! Do something!"

The woman's eyes flooded with fear and revealed to Sho, she knew exactly what was going on. She detached Sho from her and glared at the young singer, "even if I wanted to, I can't. There's nothing anyone can do! Stop trying to get involved in someone else's problem!"

And with that, she slammed the door in his face. Sho was shocked. Were they not going to do anything for her?! He cringed as he heard another thud and knew that Saena had decided that high heel shoes will work just as well as a knife. '_Isn't anyone going to help her?!'_ he thought.

He ran to the door and was ready to go in and confront Saena…when something stopped him. His parents warning. "_Never get involved with the Mogami's Sho. You never want to be on Saena's bad side."_

"I can't do anything." He said, his heart plummeting. If he went inside, Saena could kill him and then turn her wrath on her poor daughter. "There's nothing I can do…except pray that the cops will get here in time."

So he stood off in the distance, as the police arrived at the scene. Ren Tsuruga ran inside the house and he heard all sorts of commotion as he knew Ren was defending the girl he loved. He stood quietly as they loaded the beaten and bloody girl into an ambulance. He said and did nothing to save her. What could he do? How could he stop a mother from destroying her own daughter? The guilt tore him up inside as he watched Ren hold the girl close to his chest. Sho could see the bright shine of tears that fell down his face. Tears that wouldn't fall down Sho's face. He had no reason to cry. It was his fault that she was hurt this bad. While he had never touched her tonight…by doing nothing, he was no better than all the people that turned her away.

'_How can I say I love her when I just turned my back on her again?'_

* * *

Tokyo Police Department: 2 1/2 hours after incident

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above.**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved…**_

"Sho. Your information will help us take down Saena. She'll never hurt Kyoko again." the police officer assured him. Sho nodded and the police officer reassured him, "you did the right thing. If you had gone into the house, you might have gotten hurt and things would've been worse. In circumstances like this, there's nothing we can do."

That did nothing for Sho's fallen heart, but he nodded and mumbled his thanks before turning to the officer, "what hospital is she at?"

The police officer told him and escorted him through the dark streets of the Tokyo night. The blue and red lights flashed on the street and on the shadows cast on his face. Memories, synchronizing with the lights flashed like pictures in his mind. He saw little Kyoko's smile as he greeted her in the morning. He saw that day when Saena abandoned Kyoko and Sho and his family (after he begged them too) took her in. he remembered the joy in her gold eyes that would sparkle whenever they would walk home together, and when she got her first kimono; even though it was for work, how happy she was. He saw that fateful day he asked her to come to Tokyo with him, and he painfully remembered that day they separated. He would never forget that hurt in her eyes. That blatant betrayal that cut his heart from her golden eyes. The cold words he spoke telling her not to cry because it was annoying…no different than Saena.

'_I don't even have a right to be around her. I've been the most horrible, cruel, idiotic person…no monster, to a girl that didn't deserve it.'_

Tokyo Memorial Hospital: 3 hours after incident

The hospital was deadly quiet as he thanked the police officer for taking him. Though the hallowed halls he trudged, each step slicing through the deathly silence and the atmosphere of pain. Shadows danced on the walls as trees blew outside the windows of Tokyo Memorial Hospital. Gurneys with IV tubes lay on the side leading to the ICU unit. He prayed Kyoko wasn't there.

He approached the woman who sat at the desk, her brown eyes betraying her boredom. She twirled her onyx hair in her hand as the familiar theme of _Tetris_ resonated from behind her desk. She had no clue that a completely innocent girl could be dying tonight. Her eyes darkened with lust as Sho approached the desk. "What can I do for you honey?" she purred.

Sho didn't respond to the come on, but rather said in a quiet tone, "Kyoko Mogami?"

The woman frowned; another hot one was here for her? She picked her nails through the files distastefully before responding, "She was in the ICU but is now in room 727…floor 3. That way."

She pointed to the staircase which led up to a dark corridor. That matched with the way Sho was feeling as his heart plummeted with despair. He had never been in many hospitals but he knew that most of the time, if someone was on the third floor on a three story hospital…it meant they were being given up on…because they were going to die. '_No! She can't be dead! She can't be!'_

She was strong. She had lived her entire life without ever mentioning her dark secret. She never complained about her mother, never talked about her, never acknowledged her. She had pressed on when people made fun of her, pressed on when they had come to Tokyo and she took three jobs to afford the apartment. Pressed on when he had betrayed her friendship and love. She was considered one of the greatest female actors of this generation! She was going to do incredible things. Dying…like this…was not becoming of her.

'_Don't die Kyoko! Don't die! You can't! You can't die!' _

His heart fell lower and lower with fear as he reached the top of the stairs and ran through the darkened hallways. 651, 655, the numbers flew by as he ran through. Until finally he reached a white door with the black numbers hanging crisply on the side: Room 727.

He went to open the door when he heard crying. A lot of crying. He peeked open the door and saw the people that gathered around the small bed. Some faces looked familiar to him, some he didn't know at all, but there was one face that he saw. A face with closed golden eyes. Her orange hair surrounded her head like a make-shift halo. The bruises on her pale body did nothing to hide the thin frame and lithe princess like body. In her mouth there was a breathing tube and an IV hung out of her arm, but there was no doubt.

_**Concrete Angel**_

* * *

_**A statue stands in a shaded place,**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face.**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock,**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot.**_

Ren looked up at the sound of the door creaking open. His hand was still wrapped around Kyoko, as it had been ever since they had put her in the car. '_I'm not letting go of you Kyoko. I'm always here._'

He cursed himself for leaving so soon. A few weeks prior he had confessed to her. Everything. His life as Kuon, him being Corn, the accident with Rick, and…that he loved her. To his surprise she had responded in turn by a cute blush that covered her cheeks and upturned nose as her gold eyes peered at him shyly and a small smile graced her face. "_I love you too."_ She responded.

Things were not supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live happily ever after! He had searched his whole life for this girl! He had waited patiently and worked steadily to win her heart. Was this how it was to end?

Kyoko's Apartment: 5 minutes after incident

He remembered the smile on her face as he kissed her goodbye. The promise that he would be there in the morning to pick her up. The sincerity in her eyes as she called with a blush covering her cute face, "_I love you Kuon!"_

He remembered feeling that something wasn't right as he saw cop cars speeding down the highway towards Kyoko's apartment. He remembered trying to call her, but not getting an answer. He remembered how he broke every rule of the road to reach her house, just to see the cops surrounding it. He had demanded to know what was going on, and when he heard the name "Saena Mogami," he lost all composure and had burst into the house.

Saena stood over her daughter with a manic smile. The knife in her hand was bloody and Ren could see even pieces of flesh dangling from the teeth. His eyes traveled down to the girl he loved, who was lying on her back, her teeth clenched in pain and her eyes shut tight. Tear tracks had worn on her face and blood was painted on her arms, chest, stomach, legs, and face. Her clothes were stained with a dark red. Beneath the red paint of blood, was the familiar bluish black of bruised skin.

He threw Saena off of her and pushed her into a wall, stunning her temporarily and knocking the knife from her hand. It rolled on the floor toward Kuon and lay there, the guilt of its crime He wanted more than anything to take it and press it as deep as the hilt would go into the devil woman's heart. But the hiccup of tears and breathing of Kyoko pulled him out of his bloodlust. Gently he knelt over the girl and gathered her frail body in his arms. "I've got you Kyoko. She won't hurt you again. I promise. Stay with me, you can't leave me okay?"

The police meanwhile had come in and begun to investigate the surrounding area. Two or three of them had surrounded Saena who was still stunned and had begun to read her rights as they cuffed her. Ren cradled Kyoko's body to his chest, feeling the broken breath of the girl. She whimpered Everytime she would take a breath. '_Her ribs are probably broken.'_ He thought. He lay a kiss to her forehead and tears began to break through his eyes, "Kyoko. You can't leave me okay? I'm here for you. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

To his surprise, Kyoko's gold eyes opened. They were full to the brim of tears and he could see the pain that was layered inside them. But she forced her mouth into a smile and said, "I knew you'd come for me Corn."

Then she fell into unconsciousness.

Tokyo Memorial Hospital (ER vehicle): 7 minutes after incident

He climbed into the ER vehicle with her and refused to move his hand from hers as they lifted up her unbroken arm and slid the IV inside. The ER technician who was examining the girl turned to Ren, "are you her husband?"

Ren shook his head and responded, "Not yet. But I am the person that loves her the most."

The ER technician nodded and handed him a paper. _Permission to resuscitate in case of emergency?_ Ren didn't hesitate as he checked the yes box. He turned to the ER technicians and said, "This girl is my love and my life. Do not let her die."

They nodded and Ren sent a prayer to God asking Him in all His power to save her. "_Lord please, don't take her away from me. I'll do anything if you just don't take her away from me."_

"She has three broken ribs and it seemed to have punctured her lung. She'll need a blood transfusion and surgery. Her arm is snapped in three places, and even if we manage to cast it, she'll have to go through three months of physical therapy. Since she's an actress, we'll have to do some plastic surgery on her face and arms and back to make sure that there's no serious scarring. We don't know if we'll be able to get it all. But…with all of her injuries…I don't know Tsuruga-san."

Ren squeezed her hand and placed a hair that fell into her face behind her ear, "just do all that you can." He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

They had decided to try the blood transfusion in the vehicle. She needed blood now or else she wouldn't make it.

"What's her blood type?" they demanded.

Ren responded, "AB+. I can donate to her."

The ER technicians looked at each other and Ren slid up his arm. "She needs it now right. Don't bother giving me a waiver. Just do it. If she dies…I'll have no reason to live anyway."

They transfused the red blood cells and plasma to her, stabling her temporarily. They took more as a "just in case." They reached the hospital and Ren demanded to be in the surgery room with her. He said nothing as he watched them open her chest and attempt to fix the punctured lung. Tears still fell down his face but he wouldn't allow himself to really cry. He couldn't.

Once they had done all they could, they wheeled her to the room. "If she wakes up in a few hours let us know. If not…then I don't know if she'll ever wake up."

After that, Kanae, Yashiro, Lory and Maria, the Okami and Taisho, Chiori and Sawara-san and his family crowded into the room, Kuon had called his parents and Julie and Kuu had promised to be there tomorrow morning. Everyone was praying and hoping that Kyoko would open her eyes again.

Ren's eyes slid up to the door as the hinges squeaked alerting him to someone's entering. He was shocked to see a pair of sorrowful blue eyes staring at him. Sho Fuwa.

Some of the people's faces grew grim and angry. Anyone that knew and loved Kyoko knew how much damage this man had done. Yashiro glared at him and Kanae, who was crying over her best friend, lay her head on Yashiro's shoulder, not even willing to look the man in the eye. The Okami and Taisho gave no glare, but the aura that casted off from them was enough to let the young man know how much they despised him. But Ren was the biggest surprise.

"Sho. I heard you were the one that called the cops?"

Sho nodded. Ren stood up, his hand still clasped firmly in Kyoko's, "thank you."

He gave a bow to Sho and Sho was stunned. The whole room was stunned.

"Why, why are you thanking me?" Sho asked, unable to think of a snarky comment for his rival at this moment.

"If you hadn't called the cops, Kyoko would probably be dead. You have done some horrible things to her, but…thank you for saving her life tonight."

At that moment, Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa had reached an understanding of each other. And of the love of the girl in the hospital bed. Sho entered the room and took her other hand, which was bandaged in a cast, praying to God that she would soon wake up.

* * *

Tokyo Memorial Hospital (Room 727): 4 hours after incident

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above.**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved…**_

Kyoko could hear a steady tone of a beep near her. She could hear the garbled sound of voices beside her, including Kuon. '_Kuon! I'm here! Wake me up! Please!'_

Her body still was aching from her mother's assault. She could feel her body growing weaker. '_Die. Just die.'_ Her mother's cold voice resounded in her mind. '_That's all you're good for.'_

Kyoko fought hard against the pressure she felt on her body to lie down. She was scared. If she lied down, she knew she would die. '_I can't die! I can't!'_

Her eyes felt like massive weights she was trying to move. Each breath was like fighting a wall. It was getting harder and harder to live.

'_Wake up Kyoko! Wake up!'_

She could hear the beeping next to her becoming fainter. She could feel the pressure beginning to push her down. She knew she was dying.

'_That's all your good for. Die! Die! Die!'_

…_..._

Tokyo Church: Months later

Ren stood his dark eyes full of emotion as he stood silently. Sho stood next to him, a friendship formed because of the incident.

Kuu and Julie cried as they stared at her. She was dressed beautifully. You could never tell she had been beaten by her mother.

Her face was painted with makeup and removed any trace of scarring. Her mouth was curved in a peaceful smile and her hands were clasped around a bouquet of beautiful orchid flowers (Maria's idea).

She wore a beautiful dress designed by Julie that accented her beauty. Her small face and chest was framed and highlighted by the V cut of the gown, and the shoulders were bare to show off her figure. The gown clung to her curves, and accented her small fairy princess like body.

Lory had placed a necklace around her neck. A diamond and amethyst heart with a hole where a key would fit.

Ren wore the key on his neck, replacing Rick's old chain that he used to wear.

The Okami and Taisho had brought her shoes that they had given her for Christmas and placed it on her feet. They were like Cinderella's glass slippers.

Kanae had brought a bracelet that was a pair of three. The only charm that hung there was the familiar _Love Me _logo that only the three Love Me girls would ever wear.

Well, now it was only the two of them.

Ren gently took her hand and slid a ring on it, tears coursing down his face. He never thought that this would happen.

He gently kissed her forehead before moving to her lips.

Kyoko captured them in her own and wrapped her arms around his head with a smile. Her gold eyes danced with joy as she threw the bouquet of flowers to Kanae who stared with a smirk at Yashiro. Ren smiled and wrapped his arms around the love of his life, thanking God that He had saved her that fateful day.

Tokyo Memorial Hospital (Room 727): 5 hours after incident

For an instant, they thought Kyoko would die. The heart monitor was becoming weaker and weaker. Sho was screaming at her telling her to wake up. Kanae was right next to him, telling her that if she died she would never forgive her. Ren knelt down and kissed Kyoko's cheek to avoid the tube in her mouth, "wake up my love. Please don't leave me" He whispered in her ear.

At that moment, Kyoko's golden eyes fluttered open. The heart began to get stronger and stronger. She smiled at Ren and even with the tube in her mouth they could hear her weakly remark, "I'm not going anywhere."

They all praised God and called it a miracle. The nurses came in and said she had to stay for a couple days but could go home soon as long as she went to physical therapy for her arms and legs.

The plastic surgery went perfectly to fix most of the scars on her, leaving only the surgery scar on her chest. The scar on her chest became a trademark of her acting and became popular for action heroines and sexy damsels or villainesses.

Later on Kuon proposed to Kyoko. She said yes.

Tokyo Church: Kyoko's Wedding

Now was the day of her wedding. Only three months after Saena's horrible assault and Kyoko was stronger than ever. Sho (much to everyone's surprise) was Ren's Best Man along with Yashiro. The two had decided to set aside their differences after Sho had saved Kyoko and Ren had stayed with her throughout the whole recovery. Sho conceded defeat to Ren that he loved her more than Sho did. Without that rivalry, they became good friends.

Sho asked to dance with the new bride. Kuon gave a smile and turned to Kyoko who nodded her approval. Sho gently took her hand and led her onto the floor.

"So Kyoko, I think with this you've beaten me." He joked with his childhood friend.

"Sho, I honestly don't care anymore about that." She responded with a smile. "We both are talented."

Sho nodded before whispering in her ear, "I always knew you were going to win though."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow of confusion before Sho gently kissed her cheek, "because you're a concrete angel."

She had overcome the concrete world and cruelty of her mother. She had found a heaven beyond the darkness. She had proven her strength to surpass anything that tried to kill her.

_**Concrete Angel.**_

* * *

So this is not a new story! This is a collection of short stories. Since I'm taking a lot of time to do my stories, I figured I'll start something small that I can update every week. Review and leave a song you want me to do, and I will create a short story to go with it. It does **not** have to be Skip Beat as long as I know the manga/cartoon I'll do it (as long as the pairing is canon to the original story) ;) so with that ^v^ please leave a review and I'll get back to you and expect my other stories to be updated soon as well!

With much love!

-Kate


End file.
